Baile de Máscaras
by Madam Spooky
Summary: A fascinação dela e a amargura dele eram apenas suspiros por sob as máscaras no baile de primavera. [Tomomasa&Fujihime]


**Retratação: **Não é meu. Nunca foi meu. Nunca será meu.

**Nota: **Finalmente espantando as aranhas do tamanho de capivaras que já tomaram conta do meu profile a essa altura do campeonato.

Sobre a história... Um AU que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o universo original. Eu não vi o suficiente do anime para arriscar algo diferente de qualquer maneira... ;)

Esse fanfic estava mofando nos meus arquivos desde o ano passado e milagrosamente, hoje, consegui termina-lo. Resolvi publicar enquanto ainda gosto um pouco dele. Quem sabe o que vou achar amanhã. :P

**Para Naru L **– Eu disse que um dia ia sair!! Não foi a continuação daquele, mas... (...)

* * *

**Baile de Máscaras**

_Madam__Spooky_

* * *

Os corredores do primeiro andar da mansão estavam vazios. Fuji esgueirou-se silenciosamente, o corpo colado à parede enquanto guiava-se pelo som alto da música que tocava no salão de baile. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas e as criadas pessoais recolhidas aos seus quartos. Era esperado que ela também estivesse dormindo profundamente àquela hora da noite, mas manter a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto um baile de máscaras se desenrolava a apenas um lance de escadas mostrara-se muito mais do que se podia esperar de uma menina de quinze anos incompletos. Quando o aborrecimento de permanecer em um quarto fechado enquanto os outros membros da família participavam das danças se tornou insuportável, ela tomou a decisão arriscada de vestir-se a rigor, descer, dar uma rápida espiada nos acontecimentos e voltar para a cama antes que alguém percebesse sua ausência. 

Parou no alto da escadaria e sentou-se por um instante no degrau. Havia lanternas em volta, embora apenas suficientes para produzir uma claridade pálida e as grandes janelas que rodeavam o andar térreo estavam abertas, deixando que os poucos raios esbranquiçados de luar refletissem nos móveis rústicos e peças de decoração. A menina passou as mãos pelo vestido de festa que usava, o melhor que possuía e que lhe fora presenteado na ocasião do casamento da irmã mais velha, Akane. Sorriu ao lembrar-se como a irmã parecia maravilhosa mais cedo naquela noite, em seu próprio vestido de baile, e na expressão contente do marido dela quando a escoltou por aquela mesma escadaria. O sorriso alargou quando esbarrou com a mão no objeto que depositara no chão a seu lado, um presente que Akane lhe dera três meses atrás, antes do casamento, para que se lembrasse dela. Fuji ergueu a máscara vermelho escura ricamente trabalhada, com detalhes em um dourado brilhante, porém discreto, e suspirou, ressegurando-se mais uma vez que não faria mal a ninguém se a colocasse e desse uma olhada rápida no baile desde a entrada do salão. Mais tarde só teria que se preocupar em devolver o vestido ao armário de forma a parecer que ele nunca havia saído de lá e suprimir qualquer pergunta que as criadas pudessem sequer pensar em fazer.

Levantou-se sem pressa, saboreando o momento. A penumbra do quarto, a decoração primaveral, a música reverberando pelas paredes enquanto as sombras dos pares dançando rodopiavam pelos vitrais; foi exatamente assim que ela sonhou que seria quando permitissem sua presença em um primeiro baile. Tratou de apagar da mente qualquer último receio de ser descoberta e levantou a cabeça, concentrando-se apenas na música que ficava cada vez mais alta à medida que se aproximava das portas escancaradas do salão.

A visão lá dentro era um mar de cores e brilho. Mulheres com rostos de porcelana rodopiavam nos braços de homens perfeitamente sóbrios, desaparecendo em ondas de bordados e cetim. O relógio de pêndulo da sala marcava dez horas, isso significava que a dança tradicional ainda não tinha começado e Fuji esperava poder ver ao menos parte dela antes de ter que escapar de volta para o quarto. Estava tão concentrada na música e nas formas que se moviam que só ouviu o som dos passos se aproximando pelo corredor oposto quando era tarde demais para escapar sem ser vista. Correu na direção oposta, parando de frente a janela aberta para o jardim e apertou a máscara com mais força contra o rosto. Talvez tivesse sorte e a pessoa que se aproximava tomaria outra direção sem olhar para ela.

Os passos pararam bem em frente à porta do salão, exatamente onde Fuji estivera segundo antes. A pessoa parecia hesitar e a menina arriscou uma olhada enquanto dava um passo silencioso para o lado, onde as sombras prevaleciam. Um cavalheiro estava parado exatamente onde os ouvidos dela haviam indicado que ele estaria. Suas roupas eram escuras e cheias de detalhes e ele usava uma máscara negra adornada por uma série de pequenas pedras brilhantes que chamavam a atenção imediatamente para seus olhos. Daquela distância ela não podia determinar de que cor eles eram, mas conseguia ver a expressão aborrecida que moldavam. Os cabelos compridos dele estavam repuxados para trás no que parecia uma forma de domar sua natureza ondulada. As mãos estavam calçadas em luvas e ele as estava apertando de uma forma que tanto poderia significar nervosismo quanto aborrecimento.

Por um instante longo, Fuji foi incapaz de parar de observa-lo. Seus olhos repassaram cada detalhe do desconhecido uma e outra vez até que estava convencida que a razão de seu comportamento peculiar era que ele não estava feliz de estar ali. Como se para provar a veracidade de seus pensamentos, ele deixou escapar um suspiro alto e girou os calcanhares, andando rapidamente direto na sua direção. A menina ofegou ao vê-lo passar por ela e apoiar-se na janela, tendo claramente percebido sua presença, mas sem dar qualquer importância a isso. Permaneceu parada, curiosa se ele lhe dirigiria a palavra, mas o silêncio só foi quebrado pela música ininterrupta do baile. Sentindo-se mais tranqüila, aventurou meia dúzia de passos na direção da escadaria. Fingiria admirar a arquitetura interna da casa e, quando o visse afastar-se, voltaria para cima o mais rápido que pudesse.

- É uma esplendida casa.

Fuji estremeceu ao comentário repentino. Virou-se bruscamente para a janela e arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa, ao perceber que o homem agora a encarava diretamente. A carranca de antes tinha desaparecido, dando lugar a um sorriso simpático. As pedras da máscara dele brilhavam ainda mais sob a influência do luar e a jovem teve a impressão que os olhos dele eram de um cinza descorado.

- Perdão? – ela estava ciente de que, dado às circunstâncias, encorajar uma conversa não era a melhor das idéias, mas não pode reprimir o desejo de ouvi-lo falar mais uma vez.

- A senhorita parecia admirar a sala – ele explicou em uma voz que, apesar de suave, pareceu ecoar por cada canto do recinto. – Imaginei que seria um bom tópico de conversa, uma vez que ambos nós abandonamos a futilidade das danças.

O magnetismo do estranho enfraqueceu diante do desdém inserido na última frase. Fuji pensou por um momento antes de responder. Não podia simplesmente admitir que não estava ali fugindo do baile, mas também não compartilharia da opinião dele sobre o mesmo.

- Eu sinto muito, mas o senhor está enganado. Eu posso ter desejado um pouco de ar, mas não significa que estivesse infeliz. Pelo contrário, considero as danças uma de minhas diversões favoritas.

- Então o que faz aqui sozinha? Diverte-se em apenas observar?

Ele cruzou os braços e apoiou-se na janela, parecendo mais interessado na visão do jardim que na resposta que obteria. Fuji, instintivamente, apertou a máscara contra o rosto como se tentasse faze-la aderir à pele. Tinha certeza de nunca vira aquele cavalheiro antes, mas, desafortunadamente, ele fazia as perguntas certas para obriga-la a se revelar. Talvez devesse se despedir e dar a volta pela casa até a escada de serviço. Estava pensando seriamente na possibilidade quando ele acrescentou:

- Nós já nos conhecemos? Tenho impressão de reconhecer a sua máscara.

- Talvez tenhamos nos visto em algum outro baile? – a menina balbuciou, tentando lembrar-se onde Akane usara aquela máscara antes de desfazer-se dela.

- Isso é impossível – o homem respondeu. Um brilho de interesse apareceu em seus olhos enquanto descruzava os braços e assumia uma postura menos relaxada. – A senhorita me parece muito jovem, além disso, eu me lembraria. Não há uma mulher em Kyo que eu já não tenha segurado em meus braços durante uma dança.

Ele sorriu com diversão quando Fuji abriu a boca, em choque.

- Senhor...

- Tachibana Tomohisa, meus conhecidos costumam me chamar Tomomasa. É um enorme prazer conhece-la – ele curvou-se galantemente, o sorriso ainda fixo nos lábios.

- Senhor Tachibana, não acha que o seu último comentários foi bastante presunçoso, sem mencionar impróprio? – No calor do momento, Fuji esqueceu-se completamente da escada de serviço, do perigo que era encorajar uma conversa com aquele homem, até mesmo de que não deveria estar no andar de baixo àquela hora da noite. Apesar de não ser de uma natureza argumentativa, ela nunca fora proficiente na arte da submissão aos homens. – Além disso, se todas as mulheres de Kyo estão tão ansiosas para percorrer um salão em seus braços, o que faz aqui, conversando com a única delas cujo interesse se resume a beleza da arquitetura da sala?

Ela soou ligeiramente irritada, mas se ele não deu nenhuma mostra de perturbação. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, parando onde seu rosto ficava nítido sob a luz de uma lanterna. Fuji o observou sem se mexer, dando-se conta de que se enganara ao pensar nos olhos dele como de um acinzentado frágil, eles eram de um verde tão luminoso quanto as folhas dos cedros depois das chuvas repentinas de verão.

- As mulheres estão ficando mais complicadas a medida que o tempo passa – Tomomasa respondeu em um tom perfeitamente suave, o mesmo que usaria se estivesse divagando sobre a primavera. – Elas não vêem o valor de um homem a não ser que ele as trate como as deusas que elas não são.

O silêncio novamente se fez presente. Fuji teria reagido à resposta com revolta se não fosse pela amargura que acompanhava as palavras. Ela olhou com mais atenção para o estranho chamado Tachibana Tomohisa e se perguntou que tipo de homem ele realmente seria. Metade de seu rosto estava coberto pela máscara, mas ela ainda podia ver aqueles olhos que brilhavam com paixão a cada palavra pronunciada, um queixo comprido e aristocrático e lábios levemente salientes, constantemente curvados em um sorriso secreto. Misterioso era a palavra que vinha a mente, mas ainda não era exatamente isso.

- Se um homem está habituado a isso – ela respondeu friamente – eu não posso imaginar uma razão para as mulheres o virem como algo diferente de uma diversão de baile.

No mesmo instante, Fuji apertou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos. Falara demais, como sempre. Por um instante ela esperou ouvir um baque, o som pesado da bengala do pai estalando contra o chão em um acesso de raiva, mas imediatamente lembrou-se onde estava e com quem falava. A insegurança persistiu, mas conseguiu não demonstra-la. Curvou a cabeça em sinal de respeito e murmurou um "sinto muito" que soou sincero a despeito do tom formal.

- A senhorita não precisa se desculpar – Tomomasa respondeu. – Eu vejo que a ofendi com as minhas palavras amarguradas. A vida ainda a decepcionará e a fará odiar todos os homens, assim como agora odeio todas as mulheres. – Ele sorriu tristemente. – Houve uma dama em um baile que usava uma máscara como a sua. Ela era gentil e suave, me fazia pensar em um meio dia de outono. Seu sorriso era como o sol, brilhante e quente, mas suas palavras como uma brisa gelada. Assim como a senhorita agora, ela não estava interessada nas danças, dizia que não era eu quem estava esperando para conduzi-la.

- Senhor...

- Amor pode ser descrito como algo sublime, mas não passa de uma ilusão de dias ensolarados quando na verdade todos os sinais indicam uma tempestade. Ou talvez tenha sido apenas esse amor. – O sorriso desapareceu quando ele se inclinou na direção do salão. – Ela está lá dentro agora nos braços de um outro homem. Eu imagino se ele concordaria com a minha analogia. O mais provável é que ele achasse ridículo. Diria-me que só alguém com feridas no coração e no orgulho procuraria comparações desdenhosas para algo que todos celebram como a maior das realizações.

Fuji abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se envergonhada de como se comportara. Aquele cavalheiro era um estranho e mesmo assim ela julgara seu caráter tão severamente quanto se o tivesse conhecido toda a vida e estivesse a par de seus sentimentos. Ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira abandonada a assustara, mas também fascinara. Não entendia os motivos que ele teria para revelar-se a uma criança com quem falava pela primeira vez, porém isso não a preocupava o suficiente para sobrepor seu anseio de ouvir mais. Aos seus olhos sem malícia, Tachibana Tomohisa se tornava de repente um personagem saído da espécie de tragédia que ela só podia conceber em livros. Ele continuava digno enquanto falava, ainda que perdesse completamente a altivez. Naquele momento o desejo de ver o rosto dele queimou dentro de Fuji com uma força arrebatadora. Ela chegou a andar na direção dele, mas, como se adivinhasse suas intenções, ele recuou para as sombras e manteve o rosto coberto pela máscara fora do alcance dos olhos dela.

- A senhorita deve estar se perguntando o motivo da minha loquacidade. – ele deu de ombros. – Sabe por que uma declaração de amor em nosso país vem sempre acompanhada de uma rosa?

A menina franziu o cenho, estranhando o motivo de uma pergunta aparentemente tão fora de lugar, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- A criada de uma rica mansão apaixonou-se pelo filho mais jovem de seu patrão. – Aquela história tinha lhe sido contada muitas vezes, por várias pessoas diferentes, mas era a primeira vez que a repetia. – Por causa da diferença de classes, ela não podia dizer que o amava, mas não conseguia suportar guardar um anseio tão forte para si mesma. Nas noites de tempestade, protegida pelo barulho dos trovões e da chuva, ia até o jardim, afundava o rosto contra a terra e gritava seu segredo o mais alto que podia. Conta-se que quando a primavera chegou, uma roseira nasceu naquele mesmo lugar e cada botão de rosa que se abria, gritava os sentimentos reprimidos da pobre criada. Alguns dizem que ela fugiu da mansão, temendo ser castigada, mas eu prefiro a versão que seu amado a levou para um país onde as classes não eram importantes e casou-se com ela.

Tomomasa suspirou.

- Seria um bonito final, mas eu acho que ela realmente foi embora sozinha. Não adiantava insistir no impossível. O importante era que os sentimentos dela não eram mais um peso e estava finalmente livre para supera-los.

Fuji abriu a boca para protestar, mas conteve-se. Talvez ele estivesse agradecendo indiretamente por ela tê-lo escutado aquela noite.

- Talvez a criada tenha encontrado alguém que a amasse em algum outro lugar – ela disse, sentindo-se ainda relutante em aceitar a verdade de que nem todas as bonitas histórias tinham um final feliz.

- Talvez... – Ele concordou.

Voltou-se para ela, dessa vez sorrindo mais naturalmente. Os dois permaneceram em um silêncio confortável que só foi interrompido quando a música que iniciava a dança tradicional de boas vindas à primavera começou. Fuji exaltou-se, desejando observar, mas sem querer que Tomomasa estranhasse seu comportamento.

- Gostaria de observar a dança? – ele perguntou, já fazendo menção de lhe oferecer o braço.

A menina hesitou, mas acabou por aceitar, caminhando ao lado dele até o limiar do salão. Os dois ficaram parados, observando em silêncio como os casais mascarados davam voltas em torno uns dos outros, curvando-se para logo erguer-se, todos segurando fitas coloridas e finas que eram atiradas para o alto e caiam simulando uma chuva de pétalas.

- Não acha que é bonito? – Fuji perguntou.

- Seria mais se não houvesse máscaras.

- É a tradição...

- Sim, eu esqueci que estamos em um baile – Tomomasa observou suavemente –, onde a lei é esquecer quem você é e entregar-se aos prazeres da dança.

Fuji apenas balançou a cabeça, se perguntando se tinha sido a máscara que impelira aquele homem a falar tão abertamente com ela naquela noite. Esquecer a própria identidade era uma boa definição à ordem que regia os bailes, apesar de que seria tolo pensar que a maioria se deixaria enganar por um simples adorno no rosto. Akane, por exemplo, jamais consentiria de bom grado que outro homem que não fosse Tenma a conduzisse pela pista de dança.

- O senhor pode me trazer um cálice? – ela pediu sem tirar os olhos do salão.

Tomomasa fez uma mesura e afastou-se. Fuji sentiu um súbito vazio quando a mão dela desfez o contato com o braço dele e novamente aquele desejo inconseqüente de ver o misterioso rosto por trás da máscara a assaltou. Ela ainda se demorou um segundo, vendo como as faixas se elevavam uma e outra vez e como os dançarinos pareciam sorrir mais a cada volta.

Quando saíra do quarto previra que seguiriam noites povoadas de sonhos onde ela estaria no centro do salão, girando conduzida pelo som da música que acompanhava a dança tradicional. Agora tinha a impressão de que haveria uma mão segurando a dela e olhos verdes a observa-la por trás de uma máscara brilhante.

Ela sonharia com sua própria dança especial.

Com uma última olhada em volta, Fuji se retirou de volta para a escadaria.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tachibana Tomohisa tinha a máscara segura entre as mãos quando desceu a escadaria que conduzia para fora da mansão. Ele não tinha se preocupado em atender o desejo da jovem mascarada, sabia que ela não o esperaria voltar. Aguardou, de pé entre as poucas pessoas afastadas da dança e, quando parecera que já estava ali há uma vida inteira, virou-se na direção em que a deixara apenas para observar o espaço vazio que se abria para os outros cômodos da casa.

Seus pés tocaram a estrada de terra por onde passavam as carruagens quando um cavaleiro surgiu ao seu lado montando um magnífico corcel negro. Tomomasa sorriu, não parando de andar quando o recém-chegado desmontou apressadamente, mas diminuindo o passo para que ele o acompanhasse com facilidade.

- Kami-sama, Tomomasa, o que você estava pensando?

Takamichi Fujiwara, seu melhor amigo de anos, o puxou pelo braço, obrigando-o a parar. Era um homem de aparência acadêmica, mais jovem do que ele, mas igualmente nobre. Pelo estado desalinhado dos cabelos compridos e a forma como os óculos de grau pendiam sob o nariz, ele tivera pressa em chegar ali. Sua expressão era usualmente gentil, mas naquele momento tinha os olhos abertos e a postura rija, como se esperasse a notificação de um grande desastre.

- Takamichi, você por aqui? Eu podia jurar que você odiava bailes apenas um pouco menos do que cavalgar.

- O que aconteceu? – o outro insistiu lançando-lhe um olhar ainda mais urgente.

Tomomasa suspirou.

- Nada aconteceu. Akane e eu nos avistamos de longe e eu sequer cheguei a ver aquele jovem tolo que se diz marido dela, então suponho que ele continue bem vivo. Não que eu tivesse algum plano de mata-lo em primeiro lugar.

Takamichi relaxou, deixando escapar uma respiração funda e aliviada.

- Quando seu criado disse que você tinha ignorado todas as promessas que me fez de ficar longe da jovem senhora Morimura e comparecido a esse baile, pensei que passaria os próximos dez anos a distrai-lo por entre as grades de alguma prisão fétida no Norte.

- Sou imensamente grato por ter um amigo tão dedicado – Tomomasa sorriu de lado.

- Mas me responda – insistiu Takamichi. – Você finalmente aceitou perder para o jovem Morimura ou devo entender que um anjo foi enviado para dissuadi-lo da idéia estúpida de um acerto de contas?

- Eu compreendi que não poderia cobrar a perda do nunca foi meu... – Tomomasa respondeu, causando na expressão do amigo uma mudança súbita para surpresa e em seguida descrença. – Mas, sim, havia um anjo. – Ele voltou-se para os canteiros que rodeavam a casa e se afastou devagar na direção deles, varrendo os arredores com os olhos até encontrar uma roseira.

- O que está fazendo?

Tomomasa afastou as folhas e quebrou o talo de uma rosa, segurando-a cuidadosamente entre os dedos. Olhou para as janelas no andar superior da mansão procurando qualquer coisa diferente, mas não havia nada além de escuridão.

- O que você me diz, Takamichi? Eu tenho permissão para comparecer ao baile na próxima primavera? Tenho certeza de que é tudo que eu preciso para me reconciliar com as danças.

Takamichi apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu estou em dúvida se fico grato a esse seu anjo ou o acuso de deixar você completamente louco.

Tomomasa não respondeu. Prendeu a rosa na lapela e inspirou o ar da noite, admirando pela primeira vez naquele ano o pontilhado de estrelas sobre as terras de Kyo. Silenciosa e reverentemente, deu boas vindas a primavera.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
